


Play to Lose

by plsnskanks (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/plsnskanks
Summary: In which Tom is self-destructive so Tord helps him out a bit





	Play to Lose

He remembers why he and Tom used to fight so much when they lived together.

 

Tom is difficult.

 

When they weren’t fucking they were fighting. Tord had forgotten this harsh reality. He certainly remembers it now that he has Tom pinned up against the wall with his organic hand, a smashed radio in his other.

 

“Patryk informed me that you were trying to give our coordinates to an unregistered radio channel,” Tord said as he pushed Tom father up the wall. He was standing on his very tippy toes, trying to catch a breath while Tord’s grip on him was making it difficult.

 

“What exactly were you trying to accomplish?”

 

Tom wheezes a little, and Tord realizes he is laughing. Trying to at least. “I was trying to see if Edd could carpet bomb your shitty little base if he knew where it was.”

 

Tord grips him tighter at that, shoving him up fully off his feet. “You want to be a security risk, fine I’ll show you how we treat security risks.”

 

He holds Tom in place with one hand and undoes his belt with the other. He turns Tom around, using his metal arm to shove him into the wall when he tries to fight back. He takes his belt and pulls Tom’s wrists behind his back, securing them together. He catches the scent, the unmistakable puff of arousal coming off Tom.

 

“When was your last heat?” he asks, tone gentle.

 

“F-fuck, I don’t know, why is this relevant?” Tom moans as he huddles against the wall.

 

“You smell.”

 

“Why is that relevant?” Tom asks again, shifting his hips up and down slowly against the wall.

 

Is he? Tord confirms that yes Tom is humping the wall. Interesting. Tord gets a little closer to him, pressing him up closer against the wall, firmly pushing his crotch against Tom’s. He whines a little and pushes back.

 

Tord chuckles lowly and reaches to tighten the belt around Tom’s arms.

 

“Maybe you should think twice about sending out coordinates if you want help with this kind of thing,” He says as he reaches down to palm Tom through his pants. He just fondles him for a few moments, enjoying the way Tom tries to buck up into his hand. He holds him back using the belt. He rubs lower, playing at the opening of his pussy, pushing his heel up painfully hard. Tom tosses his head back and moans.

 

God it’s nice. It’s nice to have him shut up and be obedient for once. To have a manner to control him. To have him want to respond to this manner.

 

“Tom, do you want to cum?”

 

“Yes,” he says, and Tord wants to smirk at that tremor in his voice, his breathy little moan.

 

“Too fucking bad,” Tord snarls, thrusting his hips harshly against Tom. He’s against the wall, clinging to it like a lifeline as Tord ruts into him roughly. The only sound apart from their individual grunts is the soft rustle of fabric moving against each other. Tord pulls out his cock from his uniform pants and continues to rub against Tom. He’s smearing pre cum all over the seat of Tom’s pants but he could care less. When can feel his orgasm coming he snaps his fingers at Tom and presses down heavily on his shoulder.

 

“On your knees,” It isn’t a question. A request. It’s an order. Tom tries to resist but that gets him a metal finger on a very sensitive pressure point. He is keeling over onto his knees, hands moving to cover his crotch. Tord forces him to rollover and kicks apart his legs to see the tent in his pants and the wet patch on his crotch. He finishes jacking himself off and cums onto Tom’s face, enjoying the agitated glare he gets as Tom is left with cum dripping down his face.

 

Tord pushes a booted foot into his crotch and the look of irritation dies on Tom’s face as he winces. Tord moves his boot lower so it is put primarily on his pussy, then he pushed hard. Tom knocks his head against the wall when he jerks under the rush of pain and pleasure. Tord starts to grind his foot.

 

“You like this huh? This is the only way I can get you to behave? By playing with your pussy?” He pushes his boot even harder and god it hurts. Tom thinks he might piss himself. It’s this horrible mix of friction, pressure and pain. All wrapped in a weird over tone of pleasure. He’s got cum drying on his face and the collar of his suit, a wet patch on his pants.

 

He’s a disaster and it took Tord less than five minutes to get him that way.

 

He removes his foot off Tom’s crotch and Tom slumps against the wall. Tord looks at him. He bends down and before Tom knows what’s what, he has the front of his pants open and is fingering him, shoving two fingers up his cunt, jamming them in over and over again. He is practically digging his fingers into his sensitive insides and fuck that hurts too. His lips are raw and aching as they’re spread apart by a third finger, and Tom realizes it isn’t even his organic hand.

 

He’s got his fucking robot arm three fingers deep into his pussy. At the fourth finger Tom gets the idea that Tord wants his whole arm in him.

 

“Tord f-fuck,” Tom can feel tears beading at his eyes. It hurts, he likes that it hurts.

 

“The coordinates you have were wrong by the way, I don’t know where you got them, but they weren’t even close. Edd’s going to bomb some vacant farmland tomorrow,” Tord says as he gets his last finger inside. Then it’s his wrist working inside him. He gets a little past his wrist and stops. Tom is leaning against the wall, slowly sliding down.

 

Then Tord’s arm starts to move. Vibrate to be precise. Tom jumps up, trying to move back, the vibration motor in Tord’s arm is clearly high-powered and the sensation is just another level of painful and too much. Tord pushes deeper in, and Tom lets out a choked gasp as he plasters himself up against the wall. Tord thumbs at the underside of his cock, running a gentle finger from base to tip.

 

“Tord, f-fuck please.”

 

Tord smiles at him sweetly, then grips his hair with his organic hand tugging him up roughly, smiling to himself as he notes the little wince.

 

“You want to be a good boy?” Tord asks as he glares down at the man who is writhing in his grip.

 

“Yeah,” Tom moans out, his voice breaking as he tries to push his cock into Tord’s hand. Tord grips him by the base and then he’s shifting his arm pushing out a finger in what he thinks might just be….

 

His assumption is confirmed a moment later by the desperate moan of his name. Tord is pulling his hand out gently, holding Tom down with one hand as he wipes his hand on his suit pants. Someone is going to have to wash them later.

 

“Get up, get a clean uniform, and I better see you at the meeting in half an hour,” Tord says as he looks down at the panting man lying in the hallway.

 

“Or what?” Tom snips, having the gall to glare at him.

 

“I’m sure you can imagine,” Tord says with a dark smile. Tom slumps against the wall as Tord turns on his heel and stalks off.   
God, he hates him.

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna go back to writing on queue again, so expect some more shit this weekend   
> yada yada, as always send random junk to me over @plsnskanks.tumblr.com


End file.
